


Central Park

by hopeneverdies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeneverdies/pseuds/hopeneverdies
Summary: Summer Drabble Prompt #62: hay fever





	Central Park

“Ah-choo!” Harry sneezed for what felt like the hundredth time. Dumb idea jogging in Central Park. The daisies always got to him.

“Get them sneezes out.”

He turned to see a man with stunning blue eyes offering him a tissue.

“I swear it’s unused,” the man said. “I carry them with me because me nose runs sometimes when I jog.”

Harry took the tissue. 

“Jog here often?” 

He nodded and offered his name. “Harry.”

The man beamed. “I just moved here. See you again, Harry.”

Harry waved as the man jogged off. “Definitely the best idea jogging in Central Park.”


End file.
